prettycurefandomcom-20200223-history
FwPCMH44
Summary Nagisa was going to school, and met with Honoka. They were thinking about Hikari. But the new semester was starting today too. Hikari was also thinking about the time she saw Dusk Zone on the fridge. At the same time, butler zakenna were playing with a plane outside, trying to get the boy out too. He was just watching at the window. At the Garden of Light, Elder and Guardian were discussing about the dark power in Garden of Rainbows. Elder mentioned Pretty Cure, this time calling them Francois and Katerina. Later, after Guardian said it's wrong, he went to his usual Yoshiko-san and Keiko-san. Then they went to the Queen's throne room, and there saw Garden of Rainbows. Elder said, that the balance between Darkness and Light is very fragile now. Later, in the Mansion of Darkness, Baldez said, that the power inside the boy is awakening. Uraganos decided to go attack, and when he opened the door, he saw Garden of Light. He started screaming, and everyone came. He opened the door again, but outside he saw only normal scenery. Butterflies were on his mustache. He blowed them away. Then butler zakenna came, saying, that the boy was gone. Viblis told them to search for him. Meanwhile, Nagisa and Honoka came to Hikari, who was on a break. Nagisa and Honoka said, that they are worried about Hikari, Porun and Lulun changed to their real forms, and said, that they are also worried about her. Mipple and Mepple changed too, and said, that they feel something. Seekun said too, she said, that something big is coming. Then Akane-san called Hikari, and Porun fell down. Nagisa ad Honoka decided to help her. They putted umbrella, and saw something. Then a girl asked about her crepes Hikari was supposed to bring, and they saw, that she's gone. They started looking for her. Suddenly, all 3 of the generals appeared. Nagisa asked, what have they done to Hikari, but they said they don't know anything. The girls transformed to Pretty Cures. Crculas fought Black, and Uraganos caught her. White fought Viblis, and kicked her to the bushes. Then she came back, and started fighting again, but Viblis kicked her again. Then she pulled Uraganos' mustache and broke free. She tried helping White, but Circulas kicked her away, and she almost hitted tree, but White caught her and the hitted the tree together. They were both fine. Meanwhile, Hikari was in some strange empty place. She woke up, and saw the boy coming. She asked, did he called her there, and he said, that he doesn't know anything about that. Hikari said, that they are lost. The boy hoped everyone will find him. He said, that everyone are really nice. Back at the battle, Circulas called zakenna from some leaves. Black and White decided to split up, and zakenna did too. Both heads started firing blue fire beams. Then Black and White reuinited, and summoned Sparkle Bracelets. Circulas tried using his move, but Black and White used Marble Screw Max Sparkle. All 3 of them tried repelling it, but it didn't worked. The move defeated zakenna. Then the Cures understood, that Hikari is not with them. Meanwhile, Hikari was talking ith the boy. They realized, that they are really similar. Then the boy said, that he hears a voice inside his head, and it gets louder. He is afraid, that he'll disappear, just like Hikari is. Later, Mipple and Mepple said, that they still have that strange feeling, and after Hikari was gone it just got stronger. Honoka was holding Chairect with 2 empty spots, one reserved for Seekun. Characters *Misumi Nagisa / Cure Black *Yukishiro Honoka / Cure White *Kujou Hikari / Shiny Luminous *Mepple *Mipple *Porun *Lulun *Baldez *Uraganos *Viblis *Kujou Hikaru / The boy in the mansion *Wisdom *Zakenna / Butler Zakenna Category:Futari wa Pretty Cure Max Heart Category:Episodes Category:Futari wa Pretty Cure Max Heart episodes